Those Were The Days
by KikiTsuki
Summary: Visit life between Sasuke and Naruto before they met, while they were together and where they are now. My first story, be gentle. Rating will remain as M as chapters will contain naughty things in future.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first story, it's just an idea that popped into my head, I know that for my first story I shouldn't do anything really big but I can't help it, the ideas for chapters just keep coming. Anyway I hope you enjoy!**_

**_Warnings: This story will eventually turn M rated so I'm keeping it as that until then. There will be swearing, sexual scenes, both heterosexual and homosexual._**

**_ Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any characters within the series._**

**_Chapter One: Dun' Wanna Start School!_**

"Hey 'Roo, you wanna go to school?" My daddy asks me, exhausted sweetness dripping from his tongue. He'd been asking me the same question since I had awoke that morning. Actually, he'd been asking for a couple of weeks now and the answer was and will remain the same.

"No!" I huffed clutching one of the chair legs in the kitchen. I was five years old now and my mommy and daddy said it was time for me to go to school. My uncle 'Kashi had told me all about school, he said that teachers kept you inside all day and didn't let you go outside. Also, he had told me, they make you do all kinds of chores. I liked being able to wake up in the morning and play all day and I wasn't letting go of this chair. Never, ever, ever!

"Naru-Chan, honey, you have to go to school. Just think, you'll make lots of new friends and you can colour mommy some pictures!" My mommy smiled as she entered the room. She kneeled down next to me and poked my chubby tummy with her finger. I giggled, my mommy knew that I didn't like the tickle monster! I squirmed under her touch but I still didn't let go of the chair.

"Uncle 'Kashi said that I have to do lots of work and they don't let you play at school!" I giggled as I spoke as she was still prodding my tummy. She took her prodding finger away and swept away a strand of her long red hair that had escaped the messy bun she always puts her hair in while she cleans.

"Well don't you listen to unckle 'Kashi anymore okay? Mommy will beat up uncle 'Kashi later for saying such things to you but you have to promise that you'll go to school for mommy and tell her all about it when you come home. Mommy will even make ramen for dinner as a special treat." She smiled as she wrapped her hands around me and gently coaxed me from the chair. I slid off it easily and wrapped my small arms around her neck.

"What if I don't like it?" I sniffled quietly as she took me upstairs to my bedroom to get dressed. I could hear daddy's footsteps behind us and I looked over mommy's shoulder to look at him as he laughed. Mommy always said that I would grow big and strong like daddy. He did sort of look like me, well, a lot like me. We both had blond spikey hair that mommy always wanted us to cut and style so that we didn't look 'messy'. I like my hair, it's bouncy and fluffy. Mommy and daddy have blue eyes, like me. Mommy was the only 'weird' one as me and daddy called her because she had red hair. I like mommy's hair though, it's pretty, she always looks after her hair.

"You'll enjoy school son, when I was at school it was the best time of my life!" Daddy said giving me a thumbs up.

"We'll even ride in daddy's big truck to school." He smiled, ruffling my hair which made mommy sigh because it now looked messier than before. Me and daddy giggled, mommy chuckled and threw me gently onto my soft and bouncy bed.

"What clothes will you wear today?" Daddy asked. I pointed to my wrestling pyamas that I was wearing, these were my favourite, it made me sad that I could only wear them at bed time though. I jumped from the bed when daddy shook his head telling me that I couldn't wear pyjamas to school. I stood on my tippy toes to open my wardrobe to see what cool clothes I could wear today. I picked out one of my favourite t-shirts, it's my favourite because it has a dinosaur on it and it's breathing fire, so cool. Mommy picked out a pair of blue shorts for me too, it was really warm outside so mommy said I didn't have to take a jacket but I had to take a jumper, just in case.

I had gotten dressed, I needed mommy's help when I got stuck because I put my arm through the neck hole of my t-shirt. Mommy took my hand and we were ready to leave my room and go downstairs to have breakfast.

"Wait!" I yelled, letting go of mommy's hand and running back to my room, I threw my pillow to the floor and picked up my most favourite thing ever! My goggles, these were the best goggles ever, daddy said that when I put them on that I could do anything, even fly! I put them on my head before I had to pick my pillow up after mommy told me off.

"Can we have ramen for breakfast?" I asked, daddy nodded, ramen was his favourite as well, mommy said no though and we had to have cereal. It was still yummy but ramen would have been better. Daddy said that I had to wash my face and hands after breakfast or I wouldn't get the surprise him and mommy had got for me. I quickly held my hands under the warm water until I counted to thirteen, I didn't know anymore numbers. I dried my hands on the towel near the bathroom door and I sprinted into the sitting room.

"Where's my surprise? Where? Where?" I asked excitedly, I jumped up and down on the spot, mommy and daddy always got me the best surprises. Mommy told me to close my eyes, she had her hands behind her back, that's where she must be keeping the surprise. I closed my eyes tightly, still bouncing up and down.

"Okay, open them!" I heard daddy say. I opened my eyes quickly and saw the most amazing, fantastic, super thing ever. I ran out to take hold of the brand new bag and lunch box that was in mommy's hand. They both had a picture of my favourite superhero on the front of them.

"!" I yelled happily. He was so cool, I watched him every Saturday morning with daddy, because daddy liked him too. I opened up the bag, there was even a bottle with on it and a case with a pencil, a rubber and a little plastic thing inside.

"What's this?" I asked, holding up up the little plastic thing. It was blue but it had a shiny silver bit in the middle. Mommy walked over to me and took it out of my hand.

"It's a pencil sharpener, it's so you can make your pencil sharp enough so you can write and draw pictures better." She explained before putting it back into the case. I nodded, I'd have to be careful though, mommy and daddy always told me that shrp things can hurt you. I didn't want to get hurt. Daddy slapped his hands against his legs and stood up from the couch.

"You ready to go champ?" He asked, I nodded. Mommy took my lunch box to the kitchen and put the sandwiches, apple and biscuit that she had made while we were having breakfast inside it. She gave it back to me and told me to keep it safe in my bag. I pulled the zip around on my bag, giggling at the sound it made. Daddy grabbed his car keys and mommy held my hand as we left the house. Daddy's car was the coolest. It was a big blue truck, it was always dirty and mommy told daddy to clean it all the time. I liked it when it was all muddy, I liked drawings smiley faces in the mud.

"Up you go buddy." My daddy huffed as he lifted me into the backseat of the truck, he put me in my booster seat, only because I was too little to sit in the car without one. He buckled in my seatbelt and closed the door. Daddy stepped in to the driver's seat and mommy got into the other side. Mommy looked through the middle of the seats so that she could see me.

"You excited buddy?" She asked, I nodded. I was excited but i was a little scared aswell, what if none of the other kids liked me? What if mommy was wrong and I had to do lots of work and not get to play? Mommy and daddy said it was okay and that uncle 'Kashi was silly. I smiled and told daddy to turn the radio on, school couldn't be that bad. My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I was about to start school.

**_The first chapter of my first story, I hope you all like it, please review and leave me some constructive criticism! Tell me what you think :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Second chapter of my first story, hope you readers are enjoying it so far. Please review and let me know what you think :)**_

_**Warnings: As I said before this story will remain M rated because it will eventually contain swearing and heterosexual and homosexual scenarios.**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters there in._**

**_Chapter Two: We'll be sidekicks!_**

I watched out of the car window as we drove down the street heading towards the school. I watched as we drove past the park that mommy and daddy always took me to have picnics in. The park was emoty but I did see a few people walking with children that looked about my age. All the kids had backpacks just like mine but I bet none of theirs had on them. Daddy turned the car and we stopped in front of a big building. Daddy and mommy got out of the car first. Mommy opened the backdoor and unbuckled my seat belt.

"Come on sweetie, mommy's going to walk you to class." She smiled, helping me down from the car. Daddy came over and kneeled in front of me, he had his big camera in his hand.

"We're going to get a picture that we can put up on the fridge with all the others, okay?" He said. I nodded and he pushed some buttons on his camera until it started beeping slowly. Daddy put the camera on the front of the car and stood next to mommy and me. Daddy told me to smile big so, I did! Mommy and daddy stood on either side of me, I held up my backpack with my goggles dangling around my neck. The camera flashed and dad ran to look at the picture. He laughed as he brought the camera over and showed mommy the picture.

"Can I see?" I asked, hopping up and down in hopes of getting a glimpse at the picture but daddy held it up too high. He shook his finger at me and chuckled.

"Uh uh little man, you only get to see the picture after school." He grinned. I huffed and crossed my arms across my chest, pouting my best pout. Mommy thought that I was cute when I pouted and daddy always said that I had to act more like a big boy. I was a big boy, even granny Tsunade told me so.

"Come on Naruto, we don't want to be late." Mommy said, daddy put his arms out and I ran over to him and gave him a big hug. He told me that he'd see me when I got home from school. I didn't want to leave but mommy told me that I was going to make lots of friends and school and be able to colour pictures. I took mommy's hand and we walked into the big building. There were a lot of kids with their mommy's. I looked at some of the kids, they were all smiling, maybe school wouldn't be so bad. We walked up the hallway, squeezing past all of the other people. I didn't let go of mommy's hand, I didn't want to get lost.

"This is your class Naruto. Mommy will come in with you but then mommy has to go okay?" She said. I nodded, maybe if mommy came in with me then it wouldn't be so scary, I held her hand even tighter as she opened the door. It was very noisy in the room, everyone was talking. The room was very big and it had lots of windows so the sunshine could come in, The walls were covered in pictures and paintings and there was a big board at the front of the room.

"Hello, who do we have here?" I jumped as a man stopped in front of us suddenly, I hid behind mommy's leg. The man had brown hair, it was in a really high ponytail and it looked sort of messy. He had tanned skin, like me and daddy and he had a big line across his nose, like someone had drawn it on with crayon.

"Go on, tell him who you are honey." Mommy said, tugging me out from behind her leg. I held mommy's hand and my other hand held one of the straps of my backpack tightly.

"U-Uzumaki Naruto." I mumbled quietly. Mommy and the man giggled. He held out his hand, I didn't take it though. Mommy let go of my hand a nudged me forward. The man smiled, it looked like one of mommy's smiles and it made me feel a little better.

"I'm Umino Iruka, I'll be your teacher. You call me Iruka-Sensei." He said. I smiled, Iruka-Senei sounded funny. Iruka-Sensei clapped his hands and the room quietened down a little. I suddenly felt really scared again, everyone was looking at me.

"Class, this is Uzumaki Naruto, say hello." Iruka-Sensei said.

"Hello Naruto." Everyone said at the same time. I laughed, like most of the kids did. Iruka-Sensei told me where to sit and mommy showed me the way. The room had four lines of long tables. My seat was near the back, Iruka-Sensei said that we had to sit in alpha-alpha-alpha something. I had to sit next to a boy, Sasuke or something his name was. I sat next to him and mommy told me to put my backpack under my seat. I showed Sasuke my backpack, he had the same one. My mommy and Sasuke's mommy started talking, I had forgotten mommy was there because me and Sasuke were too busy talking about .

"I'm going to be 's sidekick when I grow up." Sasuke said. I told him that I was going to be 's sidekick aswell. We began to bicker about who was going to be his sidekick first.

"Boys, don't argue, you can both be 's sidekick." Sasuke's mommy said. We smiled and nodded to eachother and continued to talk about what our powers would be. I showed Sasuke my goggles, I told how him how they could make me fly when I put them on and they gave me super strength. Mommy tapped my shoulder and told me that it was time for her to leave, I said goodbye to her and she gave me a hug. I wasn't all too worried when she left like I thought I was going to be, I just continued to talk with Sasuke.

"Okay everyone, you all know that my name is Iruka-Sensei. Since this is your first day we're all going to inrtoduce ourselves okay?" Iruka-Sensei said. He started from the front of the room and everybody stood up and said their name and what they liked to do.

"Okay, Naruto, you're next." Iruka-Sensei called, I hopped off of my seat and walked to the front of the class. I looked at Sasuke and he gave me a big thumbs up.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I like ramen and ! I'm going to be his sidekick when I get bigger like daddy. Oh, and Sasuke too!" I smiled, some of the kids laughed and clapped their hands. Iruka-Sensei and Sasuke clapped too. Iruka-Sensei said that I go back to my chair, Sasuke and I high fived and he walked to the front of the class for his turn.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke and I like tomatoes and my big brother, Itachi. Me and Naurto are gonna' be 's sidekicks when we grow up!" Sasuke finished and everyone clapped their hands, I clapped the loudest though. Iruka-Sensei said that everyone did very well and that it was almost time for recess. Most of the class asked what recess was.

"Recess is the time when we all get to go outside and play." He smiled. I put my hand up in the air quickly because that's what Iruka-Sensei told us to do if we wanted to speak instead of being rude and shouting out. He pointed to me and said that it was okay to speak.

"My uncle 'Kashi said that when you're at school you don't get to go outside." I said. Iruka-Sensei laughed and asked if my uncle 'Kashi always said silly things. I told him yes, uncle 'Kashi said a lot of weird things.

"Don't worry, when the big hand on the clock is pointing at the number ten and the little hand is pointing at the number six then the school bell will ring and you can all go outside." Iruka-Sensei explained as he pointed to the clock on the wall behind his big desk. We only had to wait a little while before we heard a loud ringing noise. Iruka-Sensei told us that it was the school bell and that it let us know when it was time for recess, lunch and time to go home. Iruka-Sensei told us to line nicely at the door and he would show us the way out. We all did so, me and Sasuke were at the back of the line. We all walked through the hallway and upto two big doors. Iruka-Sensei opened them up for us and told us that we could go play but to remember that when the bell rang again, it was time to come inside.

Me and Sasuke ran outside, we were going to play together. Mommy said that I was going to make friends, did Sasuke count as a friend?

_**Hope you enjoyed that, we're getting closer and closer to the more exciting stuff :) Remember to review please, I don't mind if you don't but it's nice to know people's feedback.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Third chapter to this story, next chapter is when it begins to unfold :) Two reviews so far so thank you for those! Really appreciate it!**_

**_You all know the warnings by now :)_**

**_Chapter Three: I drew you!_**

"Hey, you guys' want to play with us?" A little girl asked us. She had pink hair, which I found funny and she had a yellow dress on. Sasuke asked what she was playing and she said that her and another girl were playing families. We told her no thanks but that they could play with us and they could be the girls that we had to save. The girl told us that her name was Sakura and that she was going to get her friend Ino and they would play with us.

"What's your sidekick name Sasuke?" I asked, my sidekick name was Uber Cool Uzumaki, my daddy helped me think of it. I put on my goggles and smiled big.

"Mines is...Ultimate Uchiha!" He laughed. Sakura and Ino came over and we told them to pretend that they were in trouble and that we would come and save them. The two girls sat under a tree and pretended that they were stuck really high up and me and Sasuke had to fly up and save them. They sat under the tree and screamed, their screams were mixed with giggles as they watched me and Sasuke 'swoosh' around in circles, pretending to fly.

"Hey, can I play?" A boy asked us, he had really weird red triangles on his face. I asked him how they got there and he said that he drew them on with a crayon he found in class when Iruka-Sensei wasn't looking. We all laughed and said that we should each draw somethign on our face when we go back inside. Me and Sasuke decided that I would draw on his face and he would draw on mine. We all heard the bell ring and remembered that Iruka-Sensei had said that when it rings we all have to go back inside. Sasuke and I decided to have a race back, we ran past all of the other kids, some were chanting my name to win and some were chanting Sasuke's. It was really close but Sasuke won in the end, he said that his sidekick super power would be super speed.

"You all did a great job of remembering to come inside when the bell rings." Iruka-Sensei said, he told us that we all get to draw pictures for our parents about our first day of school. Iruka-Sensei gave us a sheet of white paper and a tub of coloured pencils for each table. I watched Sasuke drawing, he drew the school and himself playing outside.

"You're a good drawer!" I said, he thanked me and drew someone else in the picture. I asked him who it was.

"It's you silly!" He laughed, he also drew in the picture. My picture was just about the same except I drew me, Sasuke, Iruka-Sensei and in mine, we were all flying over the school. Iruka-Sensei said that we all did a great job drawing our pictures. He helped us write our names on our pictures. The boy with the triangles on his face, Kiba, made Iruka-Sensei laugh with the triangles on his face but he wasn't to do it again or Kiba's mommy wouldn't be very happy. Sasuke had time to draw whiskers on my face before Iruka-Sensei told us not to.

"Now we only have a couple of minutes before the bell goes and then it will be time to go to lunch. Can anyone tell me what number the long hand will be pointing at?" Iruka-Sensei asked. A boy, near the front put his hand quickly.

"Yes Neji?" Iruka-Sensei pointed. Neji answered the question and he was right, the big hand would be pointing at the number twelve. Iruka-Sensei told us that we could eat our lunches in class or outside but the room where we're supposed to eat lunch in was being cleaned so we couldn't go in. The bell rang and me, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino and Kiba decided to have lunch together, outside. We all took our lunchboxes from our backpacks, Sakura and Ino had the same pink lunchbox, Kiba had a red one with a big, scary looking dog on it. Me and Sasuke both had lunch boxes. We all ran outside and sat under the same tree that we had been playing earlier.

We all began to eat our lunches, we didn't say much. We mostly spoke about people in our class and Iruka-Sensei. When he had all eaten our sandwiches, fruit and treats we put our rubbish in the bin and decided to continue playing like we were at recess.

"You get to be the bad guy Kiba!" I said, Kiba thought this was great and he started laughing like a real bad guy.

"Muhahaha, you will never save them!" He chuckled, me and Sasuke laughed in his face, we were 's sidekicks and we could do anything! I put my goggles on and we started swooshing around like we were flying. Kiba pretended to turn into a dragon and he chased after us, it stopped being a game of good guy, bad guy and turned into a game of chase, Sakura and Ino joined in too. Kiba caught me first and I chased after Sasuke, he was really fast but I got him eventually and he got Ino, she caught Kiba but no one could catch Sakura, she was just too fast. The bell rang again which meant lunch was over and we had to go back inside, we all made sure to remember our lunch boxes. Iruka-Sensei said that we only had one hour, that's when the big hand goes once all the way around the clock, beofre it was time to go home.

"Do we get to come back?" I asked, Iruka-Sensei said that it was a silly question and that we'd be going to school for years. I smiled big, I liked school, it wasn't scary like uncle 'Kashi had said. Mommy was right, she was always right. Iruka-Sensei took us outside just before the bell would ring, he told us that when we were waiting for our mommy's or daddy's to pick us up we had to wait just outside the front door of the school and that we shouldn't wander off. Sasuke suddenly got really excited. I asked him why and he pointed to a car that was just pulling in.

"That's my daddy's car." He smiled. It was a black car, it wasn't dirty like my daddy's, it was very clean and shiny. I told Sasuke that it looked super cool. A big man climbed out of the car, he had long black hair that was neat and tidy. Sasuke ran upto the man and gave hima hug, that must be Sasuke's daddy. Sasuke showed his daddy the picture he had drawn in class.

"Daddy, look, that's Naruto and me and him are going to be 's sidekicks!" Sasuke said excitedly. Sasuke's daddy chuckled and walked over to where I was standing. He said that Sasuke could wait with me until my mommy and daddy came to pick me up. Me and Sasuke told him all about our super powers, I even showed him my goggles. Just then we heard a car honking it's horn, it was my daddy this time. He jumped out of his big truck and I ran over to give him a hug.

"That truck of yours cuold use a wash Minato." Sasuke's daddy said. My daddy laughed and we told him that we like it dirty because we write our names and draw funny pictures on it. Sasuke asked if he could qrite something on the truck, his daddy said it was okay because he had wet wipes in his car so Sasuke wouldn't get that dirty as well. Sasuke walked up to my daddy's truck and drew a big S in the muck, I drew a big N just next to it.

"You can't wash it off okay?" I said to daddy, he laughed and promised he wouldn't wash it. Daddy said. Sasuke's daddy said that it was time to go home because Sasuke's mommy wanted to see him and the picture he had drawn. My daddy said the same, Sasuke was walking away when I let go of my daddy's hand and ran over and gave Sasuke a hug.

"See you tomorrow Sasuke!" I said happily and ran back over to my daddy, Sasuke waved to me as he climbed into his daddy's shiny car and I waved back as I climbed into my daddy's dirty truck. Thatw as the best day of school ever, I couldn't wait for tomorrow!

**_Hope you are enjoying the story so far, review and tell me what you think :) Thanks for reading_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Fourth chapter, even I'm excited, I promised that this was the chapter that the story was going to change, I hope you enjoy it :) I'll explain about this story in the bottom note. Enjoy!**_

**_You all know the warnings and if you don't well you read at your own risk_**

**_Chapter Four: If Sasuke can do it!_**

When I got home from my first day school I ran straight into the house, once daddy had helped me out of the truck of course.

"Mommy! Look what I did at school!" I yelled loudly. Mommy walked through from the sitting room, her hair was all straight and pretty not like when she wears it when she cleans. I showed her the picture I drew at school, she asked who the little black haired boy in the picture was.

"That's Sasuke!" I said happily and I told her all about Sasuke and how we were going to be 's sidekicks when we gorw up, I talked about Sasuke most of the time, all through dinner, bath time and even right up to bed time.

"I can't wait for school tomorrow!" I smiled as mommy and daddy tucked me in to bed. Mommy and daddy giggled.

"I'm glad you're enjoying school sweetie, maybe you should invite Sasuke to play at the weekend." Mommy smiled as she petted my blond hair.

"I'll be at school mommy!" I laughed. Mommy stopped giggling but daddy started.

"You don't have school on Saturday and Sunday." He said. I asked mommy if it was true and if daddy was telling porky pies.

"Sorry sweetie, no school on weekends, it gives you play at home with mommy and daddy." She said, I suppose it was okay then. I yawned and said goodnight to mommy and daddy, theye ach gave me a kiss and left my room. They made sure to leave the door open a little so that the light from the hallway came in, just incase any monsters came in.

The house seemed rather quiet with Naruto being at school half the day. I'm glad he was enjoying it though, he seemed so scared to begin with and he seems to have made good friends with Mikoto and Fugaku's lad, Sasuke.

"What are you thinking about?" Minato asked as he stepped up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and laying his head on my shoulder. I sighed and told him it was nothing, that I was concerned about how fast our little baby was growing up. I continued to wash the dishes, which I had been doing before I got lost in thought.

"There's some ramen left if you want some." I said, I had kept my word and made ramen for dinner since Naruto had been such a good boy at school. Minato flashed a wide grin, kissed my cheek and poured himself a bowl of the salty noodles and broth. He sat happily at the table, on the same chair that Naruto had been clinging to that morning, slurping his noodles. Naruto looked so much like his father, I think he only inherited my nose and second name. Well he did inherit both names but Naruto could only ever remember Uzumaki, Minato didn't mind, he'd teach Naruto all about the Namikaze's when he was a little older.

"You can wash your own bowl when you're done." I giggled as I took my hair out of it's messy bun. I watched Minato as he washed the bowl, giving him hints and tips on how to get it squeeky clean and telling him he had missed a bit. He splashed some of the bubbles in my face which resulted in a mini water fight in our kitchen. I told Minato to keep quiet incase he woke Naruto.

"Come on, bed time." I said. Minato followed and we headed upstairs to our own bedroom, we checked in on Naruto, who was sound asleep and snoring, which he also inherited from me. The picture he had drew at school was pinned to the wall above his bed, he said that he didn't want it on the fridge, we didn't mind, the firdge was running out of space.

Minato and I lay down in our own bed and fell asleep quickly, Naruto could be a handfull sometimes but he really was a good boy, our little ray of sunshine.

The next day seemed to go by very quickly, I had barely managed to do any housework before Naruto had come home form school. Unlike the day before he didn't run in to tell me about his day but rather he stormed in and headed straight to the bathroom. I asked Minato if he knew what was up with our little soldier but he just shrugged his shoulders and said that Naruto had been a little grump the entire journey home. My motherly instincts kicked in and worry set in my bones, I followed Naruto to the bathroom and stood outside the door.

"Honey, you okay?" I aksed. It wasn't like Naruto to go to the bathroom without asking for my help, he was learning but he still lked his mommy to be there just in case.

"Do you need my help?" I called.

"No! Sasuke said that he can go to the toilet all by himself and I told him that I could too!" He yelled back to me, I couldn't help but giggle. He was trying to be so much like his little friend. I began to walk away, confident that he could do it alone, even though I may have to clean up a little after him but that was okay, that's what mothers do I suppose.

"Mommy!" I heard him call. I didn't wakl back but rather I called back asking what the problem was.

"I'm stuck!" He said, I sighed with a smile and headed back to the bathroom, all the while listening to Minato laughing in the sittng room.

"Okay! Sasuke doesn't need to hear that!" I yelled covering Sasuke ears. Sasuke chuckled and moved my hands. He claimed that yes, he did need to hear more and proceeded to ask my mom just what else I got upto as a kid. I mean, come on! I was five! I'm thriteen now and I don't do any of that stupid kid stuff anymore. I grabbed Sasuke by the wrist and dragged him from my sitting room, leaving my cackling parents behind.

"I'll be back at 8!" I yelled before slamming the front door closed. Sasuke and I were still best friends, have been since we met at school. The dreams of being 's sidekicks were long gone, they didn't even show it on Saturday morning TV, which I thought was ridiculous. Since Sasuke and I were older we didn't spend out time drawing pictures or playing cops and robbers anymore, we'd play a little soccer or some other kind of sport or generally just hang out with our friends. Kiba, Sakura, Ino, Sasuke and I were still a pretty good group of friends. We hung out nearly every day at the same park we played at together when we were younger.

"You day dreaming dobe?" Sasuke said, I guess was a little but I wasn't going to tell him that, he'd just retort with some smart ass comment about me being dumb, which I wasn't by the way, he just liked to think I was since he thinks he's all superior. Sure he was better in school and stuff and maybe he bet me at sports most of the time but he was still and ass.

"No, teme, I wouldn't give you the satifaction." I replied, sticking my tongue out at him. Suddenly a famier tune began to sound, it was Sasuke's cell phone. He sighed it took it out from his jeans pocket. He flipped the phone open and began speaking to whoever was calling. I could by the way he was speaking exactly who it was. He finished the call and put the phone back into his pocket.

"You probably guessed that was Sakura, she said everyone's hanging out at the cove tongiht. You up for it?" He asked. I sighed, I hated the cove, it was really just a huge muddy hole in the ground, filled with dirt and bugs. Why everyone thought it was so cool to hang out there I'll never know but I decided that we had nothing better to do anyway so we started heading there. Another thing about the cove was that to get it to it you had to walk up the biggest hill in Konoha, seriously, we had to re-think our hangouts. It only took us about ten minutes to get there. All of the usual suspects were there.

Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, TenTen, Neji, Shino and Hinata. Everyone sat about doing the normal things that teenagers do now a days, nothing. We waved hello to everyone and began talking away, Kiba dn I hadn't been talking five minutes before we had gotten into a fight. Kiba and I always fought but it never led to anything serious, it was always just toy fights and he always started them, not me.

"Hey Kiba, stop rolling about with your boyfriend and show Sasuke and Naruto what you've got." Ino suddenyl said. Kiba and I jumped up instantly, he was certainly not my boyfriend! Since we were so quick to deny the accusation the group started singing that annoying, silly song.

"Kiba and Naruto sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." They sang, they were told to shut up pretty quickly, the subject got changed to what Kiba had brought from his house. He ruffled about with a backpack that was hidden behind a rock. He pulled out a bottle, I instantly recognised what it was, I folded my arms and immediately refused to take part.

"Come on dude! You've gotta try vodka at some point!" Kiba persisted.

**_Okay so this story is following Sasuke and Naruto through various stages of their life, three chapters are dedicated to each stage which gives you, the reader, a more detailed view :) Review and let me know if you like it or if you want to see something different. Thanks :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry for the late update, been rather busy but here it is :)**_

_**Warnings: You all know them by now**_

_**Chapter Five: You can't ground Sasuke!**_

* * *

"Kiba, I'm not drinking vodka, my mom and dad would kill me!" I argued, the rest of the group, minus Sasuke, Hinata and Neji seemed to be up for it. I don't see what the big fascination with it was, sure the bigger, cooler kids done it but it still seemed like a stupid idea. Kiba shrugged and said that we were apparently 'missing out'. I'd rather stay sober and un-grouded than put that horrid stuff down my throat. The group began swigging down the alcohol while the rest of us watched and spoke about how stupid they all were and how funny it would be if they all got grounded. It had only taken about half an hour before most of the litre bottle was gone.

"Come on Naruto just try a sip, no more, just a sip." Kiba tried to negotiate, I sighed and tried my best to refuse but he just kept going on and on and on. Sasuke finally got fed up with the persistant nagging and snatched the bottle from Kiba's grasp, he took a sip, a very small sip and his face instantly twisted into something of a mix between disgust and look of _'I'm going to throw up'. _I wanted to laugh but knowing Sasuke he'd just get all moody about it. Since Sasuke had already taken a drink of the poison I couldn't let him gloat about it so I decided that I was taking a drink too. Sasuke and I had always been in some sort of eternal competition and I wasn't about to let Sasuke take the lead.

I grabbed the bottle from Sasuke, who still looked like he still wanted to throw up, it'd be funny if he actually did throw up and did it all over someone but it was un-likely, Sasuke never showed weakness in front of others, I was lucky enough to see it happen only once or twice. I hesitated before scrunching my eyes closed and pouring some of the liquid into my mouth. Just like I expected, it tasted horrible, worse than horrible actually, it burned my throat and suddenly, just like Sasuke, I wanted to throw up. I grimaced and handed Kiba the bottle.

"Stuff tastes like piss." I groaned, wiping my tongue as though that would make the horrible taste go away, it didn't. I mentioned to Sasuke that I promised my mom that I'd be back before eight and I never missed curfew, Sasuke was staying at mine tonight, just like he did every weekend, we said goodbye to the tipsy group and Sasuke, Neji, Hinata and I left. Hinata and Neji didn't want to be caught with them if the police or something were to show up. We walked back down the big hill, which was certainly easier than walking up the bloody thing. We said our goodbyes as Hinata and Neji enetered their own street, they didn't live together but as cousins they did live pretty close to each other. Sasuke and I continued until we got onto the street I lived on. There was no need for Sasuke to collect clothes from his own house since he had his own dedicated drawer full of them at mine. We opened the front door and walked in, kicking our shoes off in the hallway, my mom and dad were in the sitting room watching, my mom was obviously forcing my dad to watch some kind of chick flick. I rolled my eyes, glad she wasn't dragging us into it.

"Naruto, can you come here for a second?" Damn, spoke to soon, Sasuke and I stepped into the room, my dad looked positively bored. I could tell Sasuke was just as nervous as I was, my mom had that certain look on her face, this couldn't be good.

"Kiba's mother called. Apparently one of her bottles of alcohol has gone missing." She said, this must have been the first my dad had heard about this as he stopped looking so bored and sta up properly, a confused look on his face. Sasuke and I denied any knowledge of any alcohol. My mom wasn't buying it.

"Let me smell your breath then." She said casually, I swallowed hard, damn, I knew we were caught now. She stood from the couch and walked over to the both of us. She ordered us to open our mouth so she could smell our breath, we did so, in fear of what would happen if we didn't. She sniffed my breath once.

_Sniff_

She sniffed Sasuke's next.

_Sniff_

She was silent for a couple of seconds, the calculating look on her face was making me sweat.

"I am so dissapointed in the both of you." She said sadly, for some reason it never really mattered if your parents were angry at you but it was heart breaking when they were dissapointed in you.

"We only took a sip, Kiba kept going on and on about it!" I argued, my mom sighed and sat back on the couch, my dad put a comforting hand on her knee.

"I took the first sip, Naruto only did it because I did." Sasuke said, defending me.

"Well I'm very surprised at you Sasuke and Naruto you should know better. You're both grounded, a day for each year of your age." She decided, we gaped, a day for each year of our age? That was thirteen days! More than the usual week sentance I would get! Hold on...

"You can't ground Sasuke honey." My dad pointed out. My mom then explained that if Sasuke didn't want his mom to find out then Sasuke would report, as she said, to this house, everyday after school and stay grounded with Naruto and weekends too. I couldn't believe it, how could my own mom have the logic, or the balls to ground Sasuke? Blasphemy! We were banished to my room for the rest of the night, no supper allowed, which was even worse than the grounding itself. It wasn't all bad though, we had plenty of things to entertain ourselves with in my room, namely my xbox and laptop.

We walked into my room and I threw myself down on the bed. Sasuke decided that he was going to change into a pair of joggy pants and a tank top. It wasn't weird or awkward for us to change in front of each other, we were both guys and we both had the same junk...Even though mine was bigger. He stripped off his t-shirt and unlike me put it in the dirty clothes hamper. He put on the clean tank top and took off his jeans also putting them in the hamper. I was lying on the bed with my head hanging off the side so I had an upside down view.

"...You have a fat ass." I muttered. Silence reigned. Sasuke glared at me firecly, he was always such a drama queen when no one else was around.

"You have a fat mouth." He retorted. Pfft, was that the best he's got?

"You look like a girl." Not the best comeback ever.

"You've got tits like a girl." Oh no he didn't!

"Yeah, well...Your face!" I yelled, unable to think of anything else.

"Your face is worse!" That was the last insult to be thrown before we were rolling around on the floor throwing punches at eachother. Sasuke was such an asshole when he wanted to be, most of our arguments ended in fights.

"Enough you two!" We heard my mom yell from down stairs, just the tone in her voice was enough for us to separate pretty quickly, we glared at eachother both of us making making promises that if my mom hadn't yelled we would have kicked each other's asses...I would have won, not Sasuke. The fight could wait for another day, when my mom wasn't there to yell at us.

**_This chapter was actually really hard to write, hence why it took so long, teenagers are so difficult especially when they're Sasuke and Naruto =.="_**

**_Hope you enjoyed, please review :)_**


End file.
